Necrópolis
by 0'ekee'0
Summary: ¿Cual seria tu reacción si todas las personas a tu alrededor se desvanecen? Nada lindo, ¿No?. A eso súmale que a los cuatro días, los cadáveres se levanten y empiece tu lucha por la supervivencia. A Kagome e InuYasha les tocó vivir esto. Entra y descubre cómo huyeron de las frías manos de la muerte. Basado en "Autumn" de David Moody. Advertencias: AU y Ooc.
1. Asfixia

_**¡Hola! Soy Euge y éste es el primer fic que publico. **_

_**Advertencias: Zombies y gore. Posiblemente se desarrolle un poco más lento que los fics comunes. **_

_**Guarda que empieza!**_

* * *

_Disclaimer: InuYasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son de la fantabulosa Rumkio Takahashi. De lo contrario, Kikyo nunca hubiera sido revivida._

* * *

_Lunes. 7 de noviembre._

InuYasha Taisho con 26 años era profesor de escuela secundaria cuando todo comenzó. Llevaba siempre su melena plateada recogida en una cola de caballo y no amaba su trabajo. Es más, no se explicaba cómo terminó enseñando frente a una clase de 34 niños, por que no le gustaba el trato con mocosos y menos con adolescentes. Preferia estar entrenando en su deporte favorito: esgrima. O bien tirado en su sillón todo el día comiendo ramen.

Bufó por décima vez en la mañana mientras trataba desganadamente de retener la atención de sus alumnos mientras explicaba el tema nuevo de matemática.

—¡Guarden silencio!— Se callaron todos y lo miraron. —Este tema es interesante.—

La verdad es que ni el creía lo que decía. Encontraba más interesante saber cuantos peces por día podía atrapar un buque pesquero que averiguar el resultado aproximado de un Límite.

Cuando el silencio fué insoportable, continuó su explicación. —Entonces en este Límite, si me acerco a dos tendiendo desde la derecha, el resultado de la cuenta cada vez sera mas grand..— Lo interrumpió de una manera odiosa un chico que si mal recordaba se llamaba Matt.

—Profe.. ¿Usted realmente cree que esto puede llegar a sernos de interés?— Pregunto con una sonrisa mientras codeaba a su compañero de banco, que aguantaba las risas con una mano sobre su boca. —Vamos, usted no lo cree.—

—Cállate Matt.— Lo cortó Amanda, una dulce chica aplicada y tímida, de cabellos dorados.— El profesor creerá que no queremos prestar atención.— Concluyó con una sonrisita y un dejo de ironía en su voz.

Okey, se equivocó con lo de _tímida_. Respiró profundamente por la nariz intentando serenarse para no mandar a todos los adolescentes frente a el a la mierda y abandonar su trabajo, por que necesitaba el dinero.

Viró entonces sobre sus pies con intenciones de terminar el cálculo en la pizarra para así dar por concluido el bendito tema de Límites, terminar la clase y salir alegremente de la mole de cemento que era la escuela y su prisión.

Cuando apoyó la tiza en el pizarrón, las risas que lo acompañaron durante casi toda la hora de clase se detuvieron y el frunció el ceño. Algo no andaba bien, las risotadas se transformaron en sonidos de exclamación y chillidos.

Entonces todo se fue al carajo. Debió haberse quedado en la cama esa mañana, cuanto tanto le costó levantarse. Jamás hubiera salido de su casa de haber sabido que presenciaría el fin de la humanidad.

Al oír las primeras toses miró sobre su hombro y se sorprendió con lo que vio, por que todo paso en un segundo.

Amanda se sacudía violentamente en lo que parecía ser el ataque de tos mas fuerte que jamás había visto. El sonido era tan seco y ronco, que parecía que alguien la ahorcaba, mientras ella trataba de respirar.

Impresionados y aturdidos, algunos llorando, los estudiantes se alejaron de la desesperada chica mientras se escuchaban gritos de impresión por semejante escena. El aula era un caos.

—Jesús...— El panorama frente a el había cambiado radicalmente. Entonces alarmado por la dolorosísima expresión de Amanda, se aproximó a ella para palmearle la espalda y así sacara lo que sea que la estaba ahogando. —Tranquila... por favor, respira.—

Nada se pudo hacer.

La adolescente miró a su profesor, con los ojos inyectados en sangre por el esfuerzo, mientras finos hilos del líquido vital que salían de su boca manchaban su hermosa cabellera amarilla, su mentón y la camisa de InuYasha. Entre espasmos escapó su último aliento de vida, cayendo inerte y desplomada sobre su pupitre.

—Amanda..— La sacudió del hombro un poco fuerte, pero la vida de la chica ya se había extinguido. —Vamos, despierta..— Hablarle era en vano. —¡Maldición!— Su compostura de _profesor_ se esfumó.

InuYasha cerró los ojos fuertemente, no podía creerlo. Tampoco pudo reaccionar cuando se levantó y miró a su alrededor con sus orbes doradas. Todos y cada uno estaban sufriendo la misma muerte horrible y desesperante. Todos menos él.

Lo miraban con ojos desorbitados y llenos de lárgimas, con el rostro colorado mientras se agarraban la garganta, como si así pudieran hacer que el tan valioso oxígeno del aire entrara en sus pulmones. Eso debía doler como los mil infiernos.

Aterrado y sin comprender lo que ocurría, trató de salir al corredor para buscar ayuda, pero al abrir la puerta con manos temblorosas y asomarse, el mismo sonido cargado de una dolorosa agonía se llegaba a oír desde todos los salones y pasillos del establecimiento.

Al llegar a el primer tramo de escaleras, la escuela ya se encontraba sumida en una quietud y silencio absolutamente anormal.

El miedo hizo mella en el, dejándole las manos temblorosas y la espalda y frente empapadas en un desagradable sudor frío. Sus labios tornados en una dura línea y un entrecejo tan fruncido que las cejas parecían pegadas entre sí.

Cuando llegó al recibidor, había una chico desplomado boca abajo.

Se aromó de todo el valor que pudo y se acercó a el, tomó su mano y la soltó en el acto. Estaba empezando a enfriarse y el tacto fu como tocar cuero mojado.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire volteó el cuerpo. Tenía la piel de un tono tan pálido como el blanco de las paredes, y el único color en el rostro era la sangre que había dejado de manar de su boca, manchando su cuello, manos y remera.

Sin más, supo que estaba muerto, tanto como sus alumnos en el aula.

No muy firmemente sobre sus pies, InuYasha se irguió y dudando se acercó a las puertas dobles de vidrio, por donde se filtraba el frío sol del otoño. Las abrió y se precipitó a la calle.

Pero cuando se encontró con la estampa de una acera en un silencio y una calma antinatural, con cuerpos caídos para donde quiera que mirara, entendió que lo que sea que haya causado la muerte de todas las personas dentro de la escuela, también había ocurrido afuera.

Entonces se sintió superado. ¿Que debía hacer? ¿Buscar a alguien vivo? ¿Ir a una estación policial? ¿Intentarlo en el hospital?

Se decidió por volver a su hogar, cambiarse y adentrarse luego en la ciudad, para intentar encontrar a alguien vivo. Él no podía ser el único.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ o ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome Higurashi era estudiante de medicina con 20 años. Una hermosa mujer de hebras azabaches con reflejos azules curiosamente naturales. Con unos ojos tan preciosos como expresivos, de un cálido color chocolate que enmarcan su rostro de piel nívea. Activa, responsable y llena de vida.

Pero esa mañana estaba tumbada en su cama tapada hasta la nariz maldiciendo mentalmente por la gripe que la tenía con dolor de cabeza y mocos. Quiso estudiar del libro de anatomía para el examen final del Viernes, pero no podía enfocarse en pasar del primer párrafo. Se dijo que lo intentaría en la tarde, luego de una buena ducha y una comida reparadora.

—Pero será posible..— Dijo con voz nasalizada cuando quiso prepararse el almuerzo por que dentro de la nevera no había más que un sobre de mayonesa, un limón partido al medio, una cerveza y unas lechugas demasiado viejas como para comerlas.

Furiosa se calzó una chaqueta de cuero y agarró las llaves, bajó las escaleras y se encaminó hacia el pequeño mercado de la esquina. Eran sólo 15 metros.

De haber sabido que ese seria el fin de su vida y mundo como los conocía, Kagome hubiera pensado dos veces antes de salir de su departamento.

Cuando llegó a la tienda se dirigió a la góndola de pastas y tomó unos espaguetis de su marca preferida. Luego fue a la parte de alimentos envasados y eligió una lata de salsa de tomate que venia saborizada a ajo y albahaca.

Cuando estaba por coger la dichosa lata sintió que una mano que se cerraba sobre su hombro y ahogó un chillido del susto.

_Hasta ahí llegó su vida normal._

Un anciano de unos 70 años la miraba con una expresión de dolor y desesperación en el rostro que la consternó. Tosía con la misma fuerza que se agarraba el cuello, desesperado por respirar. De su boca salían hilos de saliva sanguinolenta que luego se convertían en borbotones de sangre que caían por su mentón. Las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos del hombre y surcaban la vieja piel de las mejillas mientras sus piernas perdían fuerza y se acercaba al suelo. Segundos después el anciano se encontraba inerte y despojado del milagro de la vida.

—Señor.. señor por Dios respire..— Fue todo lo que pudo articular cuando la sorpresa y el shock la hicieron olvidar la fiebre y el malestar a la que la gripe la sometía.

—Por favor..— Rogó a todos los cielos mientras desabotonaba el cuello de la camisa manchada y comenzaba a practicar RCP en el pecho del anciano. Empezó a llorar. Su instinto de medica nata le IMPLORABA que hiciera algo, pero fue todo en vano. El pobre había pasado a mejor vida.

Cuando levantó la vista del hombre con los ojos abiertos y la visión borrosa de la impresión y el asco de tal escena, se encontró con que toda la clientela en el lugar, sufría la misma tos horrible y acababan desplomándose en el piso, con sangre manando de sus bocas.

Sin poder creer lo que acababa de ocurrir, totalmente anonadada, volvió sobre sus pasos temblando, muerta de miedo hacia las puertas de entrada. TENIA que haber otros como ella afuera. Pero salió a la calle y fue recibida por la luz del sol y por las decenas de personas que se asfixiaban en la vereda, con los ojos desorbitados, boqueando.

Aunque su corazón bondadoso le decía que tratara de ayudar siquiera a alguien, antes de que se terminara de agachar cerca de una mujer que parecía ser empresaria, ésta ya estaba irremediablemente muerta.

Entonces presa del pánico y con la mente totalmente nublada por la incertidumbre, se encaminó hacia su casa. Primero caminando, pero a medida que veía los cuerpos en el suelo, aceleró el paso y se transformó en una carrera que terminó cuando cerró de un portazo la puerta del departamento, se sacó la chaqueta como si le quemara, y olvidando el hambre, se escondió bajo las sábanas y frazadas de su cama obligándose a dormir. Deseando que todo fuera un sueño. _Un muy mal sueño._

* * *

_**Acá se termina el primer capítulo de este fic. ¡Ojalá les guste! Ojo, tal vez esta parte sea cortita, pero no podía meterle más cosas por que también se haría muy largo. **_

_**Háganme saber si tengo que moldear algún aspecto de mi escritura o cosas así, por que soy re-nueva y jamás escribí una historia. xd**_

_**¡Muchos besos desde Argentina!**_

_**Gracias por leer (:**_


	2. Refugio

**¡Hola! Acá estoy con de vuelta con el segundo capítulo de este fic (:**

**Quería**** aclarar que el centro de esta historia es la supervivencia de los personajes, y que no habrá grandes escenas melosas, ni lemmon. Espero no les moleste.**

**Advertencias: Zombies y gore. Se va a desarrollar un poco más lento que los fics comunes. Si sos sensible... bueno, leelo bajo tu responsabilidad.**

**Guarda que empieza!**

* * *

Disclaimer: InuYasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son de la fantabulosa Rumkio Takahashi. De lo contrario, Kikyo nunca hubiera sido revivida.

* * *

Hacia la tarde del mismo día en que la enfermedad arrasó con la población humana, aproximadamente a las 7 pm, Miroku se armaba de valor para abandonar la parte trasera de su automóvil aparcado en la esquina del Centro Comunitario, donde había pasado todo el día aterrorizado, para atender el llamado de su vejiga. Cuando se bajó del coche el aire frío de el atardecer lo golpeó. El aire viciado del transporte herméticamente cerrado seguía siendo mejor. Detrás de un árbol logró aliviar la tensión que su necesidad le provocaba.

~~~~Flash Back~~~~

La desgracia lo había agarrado de vuelta a el hotel. Tuvo que asistir a una reunión en una fábrica que se le antojó ridículamente lejos y escondida en el bosque: Una papelera que tenía problemas legales con respecto a la tala indiscriminada. Miroku era abogado y no le sobraba el dinero, por lo que no pudo declinar la oferta de trabajo. Aún contra su voluntad, tuvo que alojarse en un hotel en el corazón de la ciudad que la dichosa empresa le estaba pagando.

Justo cuando estaba a mitad de camino, se vió encerrado en un embotellamiento digno de las grandes ciudades.

La gran masa de autos avanzó tan solo unas pocas cuadras, antes de detenerse para toda la eternidad. La asfixia mató a todas y cada una de las personas encerradas en sus autos. _Salvo a él_. Vió cómo la persona en el coche paralelo al suyo se ahogaba en su sangre hasta dejar este mundo. Entonces por una hueco que tenía a su derecha, dirigió su carro hasta la esquina del Centro Comunitario, donde lo apagó, aseguró los pestillos en sus puertas y se refugió en la parte trasera. En ese momento, esa estructura de metal, se le antojó el lugar más seguro del mundo.

~~~~Fin flash Back~~~~

Miró a su alrededor, a la lúgubre ciudad que se abría frente a el. Quiso en hacer bocina con sus manos a los costados de su boca y gritar pidiendo ayuda, pero el silencio triste que lo envolvía lo hizo sentir acobardado. Se dirigió a la puerta principal del edificio y retrocedió inmediatamente al ver en el suelo a unos 6 metros de la entrada al establecimiento, el conserje desplomado en el piso.

—Carajo..—Balbuceó cuando lo vió. Quiso volver a la relativa seguridad del interior de su auto, pero el frío que le calaba los huesos le obligó a seguir caminando para intentar abrir la puerta y encontrar un refugio, ya que su hogar se encontraba a mas de 400 Km y el carro casi no tenía combustible.

Cuando bajó el picaporte y la puerta se abrió, sintió algo así como felicidad, sin llegar a serlo. Solo le tomó unos minutos recorrer el frío edificio de cemento, que tenía techos altos, dignos de una construcción antigua y consistía de una cocina con alacenas con algunas conservas y enlatados, la sección de mantenimiento, los baños y la sala principal. No era un recinto muy grande. Es mas, estaba en malas condiciones.

Estaba seguro que un golpe lo suficientemente potente rompería los antiquísimos ladrillos de las paredes de la sala común. Había manchas de humedad en todos y cada uno de los muros y apostaba su culo a que cuando había precipitaciones, llovía mas adentro del edificio, que afuera. No encontró ningún cuerpo, por que supuso que cuando ocurrió todo, el conserje recién había abierto las puertas y se encontraba alejándose para cumplir alguna otra tarea.

Su cabeza iba a mil, pensando en todo lo que había pasado. Intentó calmarse con todas sus fuerzas, por que le pillaría un dolor de cabeza y no estaba seguro que conseguir un analgésico con la facilidad de antes.

Tras analizar la situación cuidadosa y esperanzadoramente, llegó a la conclusión de que no podía ser el único con vida. Entonces, un sonido que sonara lo suficientemente mas fuerte que su voz, alertaría a los supervivientes a una buena distancia, que había alguien más como ellos. Haciendo caso omiso de su propio temor, volvió a su automóvil y buscó -no con mucho pulso- cualquier cd que pudiera haber en la guantera del auto, ya que las estaciones de radio hacía horas que habían dejado de emitir, dejando como recuerdo, sólo estática.

Cuando introdujo el disco en el estéreo y le dió _play_, con las puertas del coche abiertas, las notas de la primera canción que salieron de los parlantes rompieron de una manera estrepitosa la quietud y la calma en el ambiente. Como si una vaso de hermoso cristal se estrellara contra el suelo y explotara en millones de astillas punzantes. Lo que no sabía, es que en el silencio ensordecedor de la ciudad, el sonido de la música viajaba mas lejos y tenía un alcance mayor.

A los 20 minutos el primer superviviente llegó aterrorizado, temblando ligeramente e histérico por el shock. Cuando este vio a Miroku, se abrazaron como si fueran amigos que llevan años sin verse. Con fuerza y palmadas tranquilizantes en la espalda. Nunca pensó que se alegraría tanto de ver a una persona desconocida. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

El segundo superviviente encontró el refugio, 37 minutos después.

Con ayuda del tercero y cuarto, prendió una gran hoguera en el estacionamiento del Centro Comunitario, con la esperanza de que la luz atrajera a las personas escondidas en oscuridad de la noche.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ∞O∞ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~

Tratando de autoconvencerse de que lo que había visto esa mañana en la tienda y en la calle era todo un gran error y sin poder creer que todo eso fuera parte de la realidad, Kagome se destapó en un acto de decisión. Se bajó de la cama y se acercó a la ventana con miedo de lo que pudiera ver.

La vista que su dormitorio a seis pisos de altura ofrecía, era hacia el jardín trasero de una hermosa casa estilo español, y la extensión de la calle sobre la que estaba la entrada a su edificio.

Todos y cada uno de los cadáveres estaban en exactamente donde los había visto esa mañana. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, respiró lo más hondo que pudo y trató de calmarse.

Admiró el cielo. Estaba haciéndose de noche mucho más rápido que en verano. Ahora se podían admirar las estrellas incipientes y el cielo celeste, veteado con las nubes teñidas de rosado cercanas al sol, que se despedida junto con su luz, para dar paso a la maravillosa luna en cuarto menguante.

Ese era su momento predilecto en el día para practicar arquería. Sólo practicaba cuando no tenia exámenes cercanos, y eso no era muy común, por lo que no siempre podía pulir sus habilidades. Aun así, se notaba a leguas, que ella era buena. Muy buena.

Cuando emergió de sus pensamientos, lo que pensó que era una jugarreta de su inconsciente tratando de calmarla durante toda la tarde, entró por sus oídos.

Una canción de _pop_ insoportable llegó a sus orejas. Primero parecía venir de todos lados, pero entonces cerró los ojos y mientras sus pulsaciones cardíacas se aceleraban como si corriese una maratón, logró distinguir desde qué parte de la ciudad venía esa odiosa pero locamente amada canción. Peinó con su vista toda la porción de ciudad que podía ver desde su ventana y localizó una fina columna de humo surcando el cielo.

Nunca pensó que desearía con tanto ímpetu tener a una persona cerca con quien hablar. Desesperada por la posibilidad de encontrar a alguien cuyo corazón lata, tomó su mochila más grande y metió dentro ropa de abrigo y algunos artículos personales.

Se puso la misma chaqueta que la acompañó a ver el desastre en la tienda y salió despacio por la puerta principal.

Cerró su departamento con llave, bajó las escaleras y echó a correr con dirección a la columna de humo siguiendo la música.

Veintitrés minutos después de abandonar su casa, Kagome Higurashi llegaba a el Centro Comunitario.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ∞O∞ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~

IunYasha casi se daba por vencido en su búsqueda de supervivientes. Casi.

Demasiado asustado como para volver a su hogar, o cualquier lugar que frecuentaba por miedo a encontrar cadáveres de personas que alguna vez conoció, prefirió negar todo lo que había pasado y se encaminó a un parque donde se recargó sobre la hierba verde y llena de vida, ignorante de la destrucción a su alrededor.

Cerró los ojos para calmarse y olvidar el silencio mortal que lo rodeaba y se concentro en el suave murmullo de un arroyo cercano.

El siempre amó la naturaleza, le encantaba pasar las tardes cerca del mar, admirando su majestuosidad y sintiendo la fría brisa salada en su rostro o caminar por los bosques de eucaliptos aspirando su aroma impregnado en el aire.

Levantó la vista hacia el cielo y lo admiró preciosamente rosado y con algunas nubes. Por un momento pudo pretender que todo seguía normal.

Su ensoñación termino bruscamente cuando sintió sus dientes castañar por el frío que tenia. La temperatura debía ser de 9˚ C aproximadamente Y el sólo llevaba una remera mangas cortas.

Entonces se obligó a levantarse y caminar en dirección contraria a el arroyo, hacia la salida sin ningún destino fijo.

A medida que se alejaba del ruido acuoso, le llego a los oídos la melodía de una canción de pop súper comercial, -de esas que tienen mas trabajo de estudio que trabajo del propio artista-.

Primero creyó que era una treta de su mente cansada. Pero a medida que el tema terminaba y empezaba una canción de rock _del bueno_, sintió tal felicidad y esperanza crecer en su pecho con una efervescencia y rapidez que sintió que explotaría.

Todavía en shock por los sucesos del día y demasiado asustado como para preocuparse, inició una carrera desbocada haciendo uso de su muy buen estado físico. Se movía como alma que lleva el diablo acercándose cada vez mas a la fuente de sonido, desesperado por encontrar alguien con quien hablar. _Alguien vivo_.

Cuando vió el humo elevarse formando un surco vertical oscuro en el cielo, pensó que algo nefasto había pasado en donde sea que estuviesen tocando la música y paro de correr.

Soltó todos los insultos que conocía, en todos los idiomas que hablaba.

—Pero la gran pu...— Cortó la maldición y apunto de gritar de pura frustración, intentó serenarse contando hasta diez y se convenció de que no perdía nada con echar un vistazo en donde se encontraba el origen de la columna de humo.

Entonces caminando -medio trotando- siguió su camino, sin saberlo, hacia el encuentro con una quincena de personas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ∞O∞ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~

Miroku junto a Kagome e InuYasha fueron los primeros en recuperar la cabeza y un poco de conciencia después de lo acontecido. Con todo el horror a su alrededor, se olvidaron de comentarse lo básico, y que uno primero atina a hacer cuando conoce a alguien: Decir su nombre.

Tal vez por que ninguno había probado bocado desde la desgracia en la mañana, y la idea de una comida fue bienvenida, el movimiento de InuYasha hacia la cocina despertó el interés de Miroku y Kagome que lo siguieron con mucho recelo.

Entonces hablándose con escuetas oraciones en parte por timidez, y en parte por el estrés, se pusieron de acuerdo para encontrar algo con que calentar unas latas de porotos que estaban en las estanterías de la cocina.

Dieron con un hornillo, de esos a gas que se utilizan en campamentos. Hallaron también un paquete de arroz en las alacenas. Les pareció buena idea estirar el rendimiento de los frijoles con ese arroz, entonces como aún funcionaba el agua corriente, en una olla cocinaron los dos alimentos y anunciaron la efímera cena a las diez de la noche.

—¿Quieres que busque cuencos?— Pregunto en un susurro Kagome a InuYasha. Pero el la miró a los ojos con mala cara y la ignoró. —Me pareció ver platos en la alacena, iré a traerlos.— Ella entendía la mirada que el le dedicó. Estaba cargada de cansancio e incertidumbre.

Sirvieron la comida y la hora de comer transcurrió en una ansiedad e incomodidad camufladas en el silencio mas incomodo que InuYasha jamas había oído.

Las veinte personas congregadas en el Centro Comunitario estaban desparramadas por la sala principal, tapándose con las escasas telas y frazadas que pudieron encontrar en el recinto, mientras comían desesperantemente lento la comida insulsa, sin hablar o siquiera mirarse entre ellos.

Se veía que todavía estaban inestables emocionalmente. Todos y cada uno de los individuos que ahí se encontraban habían sufrido dolorosas perdidas y tenían la misma incertidumbre de pensar en que ocurriría después.

Eran una veintena de personas con una vida y una rutina las cuales no volverían a tener nunca mas.

Kagome sentía la pesadísima mirada en ella del chico de curioso cabello plateado que había ayudado en la cocina momentos antes. Primero intento ignorarlo, cerrando los ojos y recargando la cabeza sobre la precaria pared en la que apoyaba la espalda, sentada en el piso. A pesar de las ansias por encontrar a alguien vivo que la consumían horas antes, ella no quería hablar.

Prefería pensar sobre todo lo ocurrido, ahora que estaba entre _pares_. Pero sentía como la observaban dos puntos de fuego. En parte fastidiada, miro el techo y luego dirigió sus orbes hacia los ojos que la miraban fijamente.

Se permitió admirar el rostro y los hermosos iris color oro se le antojaron extrañísimos, con una mirada fiera. Un rostro anguloso que parecía cincelado perfectamente en piedra y esa tez morena que le denotaba calidez. Tenia el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo totalmente desarreglada y por consiguiente mechones de hebras plateadas caían alborotados a los costados de sus mejillas, dándole un aspecto salvaje.

Nunca pensó que podría haber semejante ejemplo de belleza entre tanta desgracia y muerte. Su lapsus de admiración acabó cuando el peli-plata se paró del banquillo de plástico color blanco en el que estuvo postrado durante los últimos cuarenta y cinco minutos y caminó hacia ella dieciocho pasos, quedando los dos a menos de un metro y medio de distancia.

El tomó una bocanada de aire y se terminó de acercar a ella, poniéndose en cuclillas hasta quedar a su altura. La azabache en ningún momento desprendió sus ojos de los soles que le respondían la mirada.

—Hola niña— susurró él. —Me llamo InuYasha— Y extendió la mano esperando estrecharla con la de ella. —InuYasha Taisho.—

Hizo una pausa y suspiró frunciendo el ceño. —Keh.. perdona.. por hablarte así en la cocina.— Miró el techo y acto seguido la miró a ella. —Estaba alterado.— Odiaba excusarse.

La pelinegra bajó la mirada hacia la mano expectante y la devolvió inmediatamente a los orbes que la miraban. Ella cerró los ojos un instante y suspiro.

—InuYasha... mi nombre es Kagome.— Estrechó su delicada mano con la de él, con decisión y seguridad.

—Kagome Higurashi.—Realmente hizo un esfuerzo por _sonreír_. —Y no te preocupes por eso, comprendo tus razones.—

El chico se sentó junto a ella y se quedaron simplemente ahí sin decir nada, tapados con una misma frazada intentando procesar los acontecimientos del día, tratando de no aterrorizarse por no saber que les depararía el futuro.

Durante la madrugada llegaron seis personas más al Centro Comunitario.

Hacia las cuatro de la mañana, llego Sango Taijiya en un estado de alteración y tristeza que hundió más el ambiente en el refugio. Ella fue la _ultima_ superviviente en llegar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ∞O∞ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~

Cuatro días después:

Dejaron de recibir suministro eléctrico. Sabían que ocurriría tarde o temprano, pero eligieron creer que pasaría mas tarde. Mucho mas ultima noche sumidos en la mas horrible y fría oscuridad fue casi insoportable. InuYasha y Kagome temían que aquellos que aún no habían recuperado la conciencia, la perdieran finalmente sumidos en la negrura.

Estaban seguros que pronto no tendrían mas agua potable. Era solo hasta que el tanque de edificio se vaciara.

A las 9 de la mañana, Kagome se levantó entumecida de su posición -la misma de toda y todas las noches- hacia la cocina, dispuesta a tomar el desayuno después de no haber podido pegar un ojo.

Como era bastante obvio de pensar, por más triste y desganada pueda estar, no era conveniente enfermarse por no comer, en una realidad donde no sabía si recibiría ayuda médica en el hospital, o si tendría que aprender a vivir sin las maravillas del paracetamol o del ibuprofeno o cualquiera de las creaciones de la medicina.

En la cocina la azabache tomaba una lata grande de sopa de almejas (del mismo estante donde estaban los frijoles) con la intención de utilizar la misma olla que habían usado y lavado una y otra vez para calentarla.

Por el umbral entró InuYasha dispuesto a ayudarla seguido de Miroku, que se había presentado con ellos poco después de que InuYasha le hablara a Kagome hacía tres noches.

Cuando se sentaron en la mesita de la cocina con los tazones humeantes de sopa, Sango se asomó tímidamente y con los ojos rojos e hinchados por el llanto que la acompañaba todas las noches desde que llegó.

—Ven.. acompáñanos— Murmuro Kagome cuando la vió y le cedió su porción del caliente liquido espeso.

Sango sólo le agradeció con la mirada, se sentó frente a ella y a un lado de Miroku.

La pelinegra se levantó y se sirvió otra ración en otro recipiente. Tomó una cuchara y se sentó de nuevo. Pasaron cinco minutos en los que todos miraron su sopa como si fuera lo mas interesante que ocurría en esos momentos.

_Pero vaya si estaban equivocados._

Por que afuera, los dedos asquerosamente fríos, grises y tensos del conserje desplomado bajo la ventana del baño de hombres, reaccionaron a un reflejo, estirándose. El movimiento se extendió a la mano completa y pronto por todo el brazo. El espasmo alcanzó rápidamente con una convulsión todo el cuerpo, que empezó a tratar de levantarse.

Como alguien que empieza a aprender a caminar, cayéndose para todos lados primero y luego por fin, encontrando seguridad sobre sus inestables pies.

Tropezó como un animal recién nacido y se alejó trastabillante, del Centro Comunitario.

* * *

_**Así concluye el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Por fin un indicio de un zombie ****:O **_

_**Dejarme un rw no cuesta nada y : 1)Me motiva a seguir con la historia. 2) Me hace saber su opinión y aspectos a mejorar.**_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**1)Para los que no se dan una idea de cuanto viaje son 400 km, es aproximadamente 5hs viajando a una velocidad de 100km/h mas o menos.**_

_**2)Porotos = frijoles**_

_**3)Cuclillas = Realmente no se si el resto de Latinoamérica conoce esta posición con este nombre, pero por las dudas la describo: Es sostenerse sobre la punta de los pies, con las piernas flexionadas, y una rodilla se recarga en el piso. Generalmente se usa para ponerse a la altura de un infante.**_

_**Eso es todo. ¡Muchos besos desde Argentina!**_

_**Gracias por leer (:**_


	3. Alzamiento

**Hola mis queridas lectoras, aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia en tiempo y forma (: Gracias a las que pusieron este fic en alertas y favoritos, realmente lo hago con mucho cariño n.n**

**Disclaimer: InuYasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son de la fantabulosa Rumkio Takahashi. De lo contrario, Kikyo nunca hubiera sido revivida.**

**Advertencias: AU, bastante Ooc, zombies y gore. Posiblemente se desarrolle un poco más lento que los fics comunes. Si sos sensible... bueno, leelo bajo tu responsabilidad.**

**Aclaraciones de autora: Bueno, aquellas que vean a InuYasha un poco afeminado por estar en stock y con los ojos llorosos en los capítulos anteriores, solo piensen un momento, cual seria su reacción si todas las personas a tu alrededor se desvanecieran en un minuto.**

**Para este capitulo tuve que meter un Oc, pero solo por unas lineas.**

**Guarda que empieza!**

* * *

Cerca del mediodía Akira tuvo que levantarse con muchísimo cuidado del sillón ya desvencijado de la sala principal para atender el llamado de la naturaleza. El esfuerzo de erguirse le pareció increíble por que le estaban afectando graves episodios de lipotimia(*) por la mala alimentación que estaba sufriendo en los últimos días. El sabia que en la cocina cada vez mas gente se reunía a comer una efímera ración de alimentos, pero el se encontraba en un estado tan depresivo, que por mas que sentía hambre, no quería comer.

Se encamino hacia los baños lentamente, sosteniéndose con las paredes. Cuando se arrimo al umbral de la puerta cerro los ojos y arrugó la nariz. Casi se le escapa una arcada. Con cuatro días y 9 hombres usando un cuarto de baño en deplorables condiciones de higiene, el olor repugnante de heces y orina rancios, viejos y estancados era vomitivo y hasta dulzón por la putrefacción. Ya no importaba si usaban los inodoros, con un rincón oscuro de la habitación bastaba para descargar las necesidades. No entendía como él podía seguir usando esa asquerosidad como baño. Tomando una bocanada de aire y reteniendo la respiración entro como una exhalación al cuarto y se dirigió a un mingitorio, que tenia arriba una ventana que daba al exterior. Al empezar a orinar levanto la vista y se atragantó con el aire retenido y su propia saliva. Fuera, bajo la luz mortecina, una mujer caminaba lentísimamente un poco ladeada, alejándose del estacionamiento del Centro Comunitario.

olvidándose de el punzante dolor de su vejiga llena y el repugnante olor en el baño, se precipito hacia la cocina, en donde estaban la mayoría, lo mas rápido que pudo y que la sorpresa le permitió. Abrió la puerta de un portazo y se arrimo hacia dentro sosteniéndose de los marcos.

-Hay.. hay movimiento..- Respiro rápidamente -Hay movimiento afuera- Su voz fallo mas de lo que le hubiera gustado.

InuYasha junto a Kagome y seguidos por Miroku se levantaron de la mesa en donde estaban tomando la sopa de almejas y se acercaron a Akira.

- Que dices?- Pregunto el ojidorado un poco alterado. Difícilmente controlaba sus impulsos.

-Cálmate, InuYasha.- Dijo kagome mirándolo cansadamente. Luego miro a Akira y recargo una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho. -Dinos que viste-

Akira, que por cierto llevaba el pelo negro corto engrasado hasta los hombros y los ojos grises cansados, con oscuras ojeras asintió levemente con la cabeza, giro sobre sus pies y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal, donde había una pequeña ventanilla. Señaló el rectángulo de vidrio. InuYasha se asomo, observo y se sorprendió. La mujer tambaleante poco había avanzado desde que Akira la había visto en el baño. Sango, que los había seguido desde la cocina en silencio, corrió a InuYasha y miro al exterior junto con Miroku abriendo los ojos impresionada. Kagome, impaciente, le pregunto Akira que era lo que había afuera y este le contesto:

-Es una mujer que se aleja del estacionamiento caminando como si estuviera borracha- Kagome alzo las finas cejas y parpadeo. -Solo pude verle la espalda, pero diría que es joven y que jamas en estos cuatro días la vi aquí dentro-

Ese ultimo comentario termino de causar revuelo en murmullos apagados, y la incertidumbre entre los supervivientes. Kagome solo atino a virar hacia la ventanilla con intenciones de espiar hacia el exterior, cuando Miroku con ayuda de Sango abrían la chirriante puerta de madera, que se había hinchado con la lluvia de la noche anterior. Los murmullos de fondo se tornaron en exclamaciones de terror y desaprobación. Pero antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, InuYasha estaba saliendo del recinto como si el aire de adentro lo estuviera ahogando. Se detuvo a cinco pasos fuera del marco de la puerta y se le antojo de lo mas extraño encontrarse en el exterior de nuevo, con el frío sol de oto o sobre su piel tostada.

Kagome se precipitó hacia afuera siguiendo a InuYasha, pero se tropezó y se aferro a el brazo masculino y musculoso. Frente a todo pronóstico, se sonrojó. Lo soltó inmediatamente y se paró a su lado. En los cuatro días que pasaron juntos rodeados por el desastre y la calamidad en la que se había convertido el Centro Comunitario, Kagome pensó en InuYasha más de lo que le hubiera gustado. No creía que fuera el momento indicado para enamorarse.. o tal vez encontraba en el, el apoyo que necesitaba, por que el fue el primero en hablarle.. o por que compartían pequeñas charlas en la cocina en donde no se respetaban los espacios personales, con tal de darse calor, en las frías noches de noviembre.

Saliendo de su lapsus de reflexión, ella levanto la vista y con sus ojos chocolate enfocó instantáneamente a la mujer que caminaba con pasos cortos, como asegurándose el equilibrio, y tambaleándose de un lado a otro, a unos dieciocho metros de donde estaban. InuYasha miro a Kagome de costado, con unos ojos dorados que no pudo explicarse como, le robaron el aliento. Se abofeteó mentalmente y observo como el chico caminaba lentamente hacia la mujer.

-Hey! Tu!- Grito él. La joven hizo caso omiso a el llamado. -Hey! No me oyes?- Ahora se encontraba prácticamente detrás de la mujer que acababa se salir del Centro Comunitario - Te encuentras bien? Te vi pasar por aquí y...- Alargo el brazo y la agarro por el hombro. En cuanto ejerció un mínimo de presión, la mujer detuvo su andar inmediatamente. Se quedo de pie, inmóvil meciéndose levemente por el viento y en silencio, ignorante totalmente de que InuYasha estaba detrás de ella.

-Dejala, InuYasha. Vuelve adentro.- Grito Sango asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

Pero InuYasha no la escuchaba. Estaba metidísimo en su tarea de voltear lentamente a la mujer.

-Mierda- fue todo lo que dijo y pasó por su mente cuando termino de voltear a la persona y se encontró con los ojos blancuzcos, fríos y desenfocados de un cadáver. La piel grisácea y estirada sobre los pómulos estaba seca. No había duda, la mujer frente a el estaba muerta. Superaba toda lógica y carencia de explicaciones, pero la joven de pie frente a él estaba tan muerta como todos sus alumnos en el aula de la escuela que abandono hacia cuatro días. La mujer miraba hacia el cielo con los ojos abiertos, con las cejas levemente juntas y la mirada perdida. Los restos de sangre seca manchaban la barbilla, y el cuello de la camisa, que alguna vez fue blanca. InuYasha, en shock y asqueado, soltó el hombro frío y tenso del cadáver, se alejo trastabillante y finalmente cayó dolorosamente sobre su trasero. La mujer viro solo un poquito y siguió avanzando tambaleante, atravesando la calle.

-InuYasha, vuelve inmediatamente! Vamos a cerrar la puerta!- Akira era ahora el que se asomaba y gritaba, acompañado de otros dos sobrevivientes, que empujaban a Sango hacia adentro y tiroteaban del brazo de Kagome para meterla en la sala principal del recinto. La pelinegra se sacudió de encima la mano que se cerraba en su brazo y corrió hacia InuYasha, para ayudarlo a levantarse. El ojidorado sintió como Kagome tiraba de el hacia arriba, pero el aun tenia la mirada perdida en la mujer-cadaver, que seguía caminando y alejándose. Kagome se arrodillo junto a el y se armo de valor para tomar su rostro entre sus manos y obligarlo a mirarla. InuYasha clavo sus pupilas en los orbes marrones de kagome y ella se olvido de la vergüenza y se sumergió en el oro liquido de los ojos masculinos. Maldición se dijo InuYasha, y se levanto, tendiéndole la mano a Kagome, para que pudiera erguirse. Cuando ella estuvo de pie, InuYasha pasó por encima de los delicados hombros su brazo musculoso. Las mejillas de la pelinegra se encendieron al rojo vivo.

-Apurense!- Fue lo que pudo decir Sango antes de que la empujaran dentro y comenzaran a cerrar la puerta. Cuando empezaron a caminar, Kagome se arrepintió cuando se le ocurrió mirar sobre su hombro y emitió un chillido. Mas o menos uno de cada tres cadáveres estaban alzándose sobre sus pies, y empezaban a vagar por la calle. El cuerpo mas cercano a ella, un hombre vestido con traje, empezó a moverse. Comenzando desde la punta de los dedos hasta los pies, tembló con una convulsión y empezó a tratar de levantarse. Cayendo hacia atrás y los costados en varias ocasiones, incapaz de soportar su propio peso. Cuando logro erguirse inestablemente sobre sus torpes pies, empezó a caminar trastabillantemente pasando por atrás de InuYasha y Kagome. Ellos cubrieron los dieciocho metros que los separaban de la entrada en un santiamén y llegaron justo antes de que cerraran la puerta. Luego de un momento, cuando todos se hubieran calmado, la noticia que repartió InuYasha se extendió con velocidad en todo el recinto. Las exclamaciones de sorpresa y espanto llenaron el lugar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ O ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hacia la noche del extenso y agotador día, ninguno de los supervivientes se atrevió a moverse, o ni siquiera mirarse. Pareciera que los aquellos pocos que habían podido salir del shock inicial desde que todo paso hacia cuatro días, se hubieran vuelto a sumergir en un estado catatónico, en soledad, en donde se hacían miles de cuestionamientos sin respuesta. ¿Será que aquellos afuera nunca murieron? ¿O que simplemente habían estado en una especie de coma extraño?. Akira, el que descubrió que los cadáveres empezaban a caminar afuera, era el que tenia mas problemas para aceptar lo que sucedía. Se encontraba en la cocina, junto a una mujer mayor, que decía ser dueña de una pastelería, pidiéndoles a InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku y Sango, que no volvieran a salir al exterior y menos, a abrir las puertas. Kagome discrepo.

-Pero tenemos que salir! tenemos que saber que esta pasando en el exterior!- Dijo la pelinegra. -Ademas no tenemos mas suministros. Anoche dejamos de tener agua.. - Hizo énfasis en sus palabras señalando hacia el techo con una mano, donde se encontraba el tanque de agua del edificio.

Akira junto a la mujer que resulto llamarse Nara, se negó rotundamente a escuchar lo que Kagome decía, haciendo gestos bruscos con las manos, alzando cada vez más la voz.

-No me importa una mierda- Corto Akira. - No veo la razón por la cual tenga que salir ahí afuera y arriesgarme a..- No termino la frase por que InuYasha lo interrumpió.

-Maldicion, ¿Arriesgarte a que?- Cuestiono el peliplata, gesticulando con las manos con el seño fruncido y tratando por todos los medios de calmarse. - ¿Alguien te esta pidiendo que salgas? No.- Clavo sus orbes doradas en los ojos de Akira con una intensidad tremenda.

-Me parece que abrir la puerta ya es un riesgo. Mierda.- Todos se sorprendieron con las palabras de la anciana, pero ninguno lo reflejo en sus rostros.

-Exacto. No deberíamos exponernos a esas cosas. Si ustedes salen, quédense afuera.- Expuso Akira, pasando la mirada gris sobre cada uno de nuestros protagonistas severamente.

-¿"Cosas"?- Kagome bufo -Esas "cosas" podrían ser tu familia o amigos.- Los ojos grises del hombre que ahora se creía "jefe" se clavaron en ella.

-Esos malditos llevan DÍAS muertos!- Grito con la cara pegada a la de Kagome. Es mas, hasta finísimos hilos de saliva salieron de su boca cuando habló.

Fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso para InuYahsa y su ira se desato. Le asestó un golpe en la mandíbula tan potente, que descargó en él toda la frustración e impotencia que venía sintiendo desde que la desgracia arrasó. Akira cayó al suelo hecho un desparramo, como una bolsa de papas.

-Necesito salir ahí afuera para ver que esta ocurriendo y comprobar si esos cuerpos andantes significan una verdadera amenaza para nosotros.- Dijo InuYasha, mirándolo desde arriba.

- ¿Y como sabrás que estamos o no en peligro?- Inquirio la mujer mayor. El peliplata la miro, y luego miro a la pelinegra.

-Kagome estudiaba medicina.- La miro con sus ojos dorados - ¿Verdad?-.

-Si.. pero no se de cuanta ayuda podré ser.- Kagome miró a InuYasha, parpadeó y fijó su vista en el suelo. -Pero lo intentaré de todos modos.- y por último, los miro a todos y cada uno.

-Yo saldré con ellos.- Opinó Miroku, que hasta ahora había permanecido callado. -Me parece que quedarse aquí es peligroso y arriesgado.-

-Yo concuerdo.- Apoyo Sango con la voz baja, mirando con sus ojos castaños a Kagome.

InuYasha vio que Akira se reincorporaba con ánimos de querer seguir argumentando su punto de vista. Convencido de que la discusión se tornaría en un debate inútil sobre si salir o no, el ojidorado dejó clara su opinión.

-Voy a salir.- Dijo. -Quédense aquí escondidos y encerrados, si eso prefieren. Pero yo voy a salir, y voy a hacerlo ahora.- Se encamino hacia la puerta principal, seguido por Kagome, Sango y detrás Miroku.

Nara, la anciana, le suplicaba con lágrimas en los ojos que no saliera y que recapacitara. La sala principal era una revolución de murmullos y comentarios. No escucho nada. El se detuvo frente a la puerta que lo separaba del exterior para recobrar la compostura. Respiro hondo con los ojos cerrados. Después miro hacia atrás y le sonrió consoladoramente a kagome. Luego miro a Miroku y el joven abogado le contesto la mirada con un asentimiento.

-¿Listos?- Pregunto InuYasha. Todos asintieron mirándolo seriamente. Tiró del picaporte bruscamente y salió de nuevo, al exterior. El sol de otoño bañó de su luz dorada la piel de kagome, y todo el grupo. Avanzaron juntos, pero dispersos, como el patrón de los patos cuando vuelan. Se alejaron caminando lentamente de su refugio ruinoso, atravesando el estacionamiento del edificio. InuYasha hizo un ademán con el brazo deteniendo el avance del grupo cuando se topó con el primer cuerpo andante.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto kagome asomándose por encima del hombro del peliplata.

-Nada.- Contesto con la voz grave por el tono bajo y el nerviosismo. siguió caminando y el grupo lo siguió. Miroku se puso a su lado y avanzaron por mas seguridad. De repente se encontraron los cuatro espalda con espalda en el medio de la calle, mientras los cuerpos caminaban entre ellos. Sango tenia la vista fija en los supervivientes que se aglomeraban en la puerta del Centro Comunitario, mirándolos como si fueran marcianos.

-¿Que les parece esa mujer?- Pregunto InuYasha, señalándola. Desde el principio la intención de salir afuera era para ver que pasaba con esos cuerpos andantes y ver si podían hacer algo. El resto del grupo se miró entre si y asintió. Entonces InuYasha tomó a la mujer de los hombros, y esta no se opuso, ni siguió caminando. Simplemente se detuvo en seco. El ojidorado empujó a el cadáver hacia el centro del grupo que formaban kagome, Miroku y Sango. El cerró el círculo.

Miroku, desde que todo había pasado, se permitió admirar a la mujer muerta frente a el en detalle. Tenia la piel gris y grasosa, con un brillo blancuzco, casi de un verde muy pálido, demasiado estirada sobre el cráneo, los ojos muy abiertos, secos y desorbitados, totalmente cubiertos por una especie de cataratas(*'). Tenía los parpados hinchados y un horrible tajo en la sien. Seguramente se golpeó contra algo cuando cayó al suelo al morir. La sangre que había mandado libremente de la herida se había secado, quedando de un color borgoña oscuro, manchando el rostro y la bonita camisa que en un momento fue verde limón. Kagome trató de tomarle el pulso haciendo caso omiso de las arcadas que la atacaron cuando tuvo que tomar la muñeca fría y gelatinosa, aunque todos estaban convencidos de que esa mujer estaba muertisima. Como era de esperarse, no encontró ningún rastro de vida en el cuerpo que tenia enfrente, y que todos miraron con una mezcla de asco y de morbosa fascinación. Agradecieron la decisión que tomaron de abandonar el recinto. Imaginaron como seria cuando los cuerpos comenzasen a descomponerse. El aire se llenaría de gérmenes, y de un hedor insoportable.. si no es que el olor a muerte empezaba a hacerse presente. Llegaron a la conclusión de que huir al campo seria la mejor opción viable en esos momentos. Lejos de la concentración de cuerpos, y menos expuestos a las enfermedades. Eligieron volver al Centro Comunitario y recoger sus cosas.

_Se irían esa misma noche._

* * *

**Bueno, y así termina este capitulo :D**

**Quería aclarar que estos zombies son mi tipo favorito. Primero son simplemente muertos andantes. Pero luego, a medida que pasa el tiempo, van recobrando los sentidos, así como el hambre jejeje.**

**Le puse a las advertencias que el fic tenia gore, pero es por la lujosa descripción de la putrefacción o estado en el que se encuentran los cadáveres.**

**(*) Lipotimia: Debido a diversas causas, como una mala alimentación, el riego sanguíneo que lleva oxígeno al cerebro no es suficiente para mantenerlo consciente y alerta. Se produce entonces una pérdida de conciencia que puede ser completa o parcial, pero que se vuelve a recuperar rápidamente. Es lo que pasa cuando uno se levanta de la cama rápidamente y se nos va la vista por unos segundos. Eso es un episodio de lipotimia muy leve.**

**(*') Cataratas: Una catarata es una opacidad del lente (cristalino) del ojo, el cual normalmente es claro y transparente. Puede compararse a una ventana que se escarcha con hielo o se "empaña" con vapor. Podés verla en los ojos de las personas mayores, o de los perros ancianos.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos! (:**

**Muchos besos desde Argentina!**

**¿Me dejás un Rw?**


End file.
